


Flirting

by KillerLaurel



Series: Time Travel Is A Bitch [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerLaurel/pseuds/KillerLaurel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are getting hitched and guess who shows up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean and Castiel were standing to attention in Bobby’s living room, each with small smiles of pure happiness on their mouths as Sam and Gabriel inspected them with critical eyes.  
“I think they look wonderful,” Sam pointed out.  
“Is that a speck of dust on your coat, Dean-o?” Gabriel asked with a smirk. Dean looked down nervously.  
“There’s no dust!” Sam threw up his hands in exasperation. They had been doing this for an hour at least. The human and the angel were each dressed in finely tailored tuxedos; Dean’s was a classic black with white shirt, and Castiel’s was pure white.  
“Are you sure you don’t want a corsage?” Gabriel persisted. “It can be like the prom you never had!”  
“I went to prom,” Dean grumbled. “Got laid, too.” Castiel sent him an annoyed glance. “Cas, I got eyes for no one but you, you know that!”  
“I should hope so, you’re marrying him,” Sam huffed, straightening his own suit jacket and tweaking Gabriel’s bow tie as a few papers were blown to the floor by a gust of wind.  
VWORP-VWORP  
Wind stirred the room and everyone took a few steps back as the blue box materialized in the room.  
“Father!” Castiel called, excited beyond belief. Gabriel tried not to show any excitement like his younger brother, but Sam could see the happiness in the archangel’s eyes.  
“Hello, boys!” God grinned cheerfully as he flung open the doors. “Say ‘hello’ to Brian Pond!” the dorky man stepped aside to reveal a middle aged man looking around like he was memorizing everything to write about later.  
“Where are we, Doctor?” Brian asked. British, distinctly. Human, maybe? Dean rather thought he must be.  
“We are going to watch my son’s wedding! I think you’ll like it, Brian. There are angels in attendance.”  
“Real angels? Not those weeping ones?”  
“Definitely not weeping angels, I promise.”  
“Uh,” started Dean, “Hi, God? What should I call you anyway?”  
“Dean!” God swooped in and gathered up the ex-hunter in a big hug. “Good to see you're making an honest angel out of my Castiel! You can call me the Doctor, everyone does. Not sure why, but I call me the Doctor too. Still not sure why, but it’s better than saying ‘hey you’, right?”  
“Yeah, it is,” he agreed. “About that ‘angel’ business. You said Cas was human now, but he’s still got a lot of angel mojo going on.”  
“Well, just because he’s human, doesn't mean he can’t have his “angel mojo”,” the Doctor said, air-quoting with his fingers. “If that were the case, psychics wouldn’t be considered human either. Human isn’t synonymous with powerless, it just means they have a particular type of soul. Since my angels are technically soul-less because they’re made of pure energy, it was pretty clear that Castiel was human. Somehow he grew a soul when he rebelled for you, Dean. I assume it’s because love is not very compatible with creatures of intellect like angels. Not to mention Gabriel seems to be well on his way to having a soul of his own.” Everyone turned to look at the archangel who seemed to have been ignoring the whole speech until he heard his own name.  
“What me?” he asked, pointing to himself, suitably stunned. “A soul? Please,” he scoffed.  
“Say what you want,” the Doctor straightened up, “but you’re definitely growing something in there.”  
“Whatever,” Gabriel dismissed, but he looked vaguely uneasy.  
The ceremony proceeded without difficulty, but the Doctor fidgeted in his seat the entire time and once whispered to Brian, “Are all Earth weddings this stuffy?”  
It was the after party that was interesting because Dean, Sam, and Bobby all learned that God was the worst dancer in the most shameless and enjoyably childish way they’d ever seen. Dean and Castiel cut the, Castiel with an impeccable poker face, and Dean trying very hard not to be embarrassed by all the attention. They then found a quiet corner and, when Dean was sure no one was watching, fed each other forkfuls of the cake. It was so adorable and sweet, it made even Gabriel’s teeth hurt to see.  
“They flirt worse than Amy and Rory,” the Doctor confided in Brian from across the room as Dean stole a soft, lingering kiss from Castiel before Sam pulled them away to dance.  
“Did they do that much when they travelled with you?” Brian asked.  
“Yes. There was a lot of kissing. It was very strange.”  
“And you’re sure they’re happy?”  
“They assured me in no uncertain terms,” the Doctor confirmed, but with an edge of sadness. “Well, Amy did.”  
And then the Doctor convinced a stuck-up Raphael in her female vessel to dance with Brian, who had a very good time once the archangel relaxed enough to smile at the man. Though the Doctor’s watchful, warning gaze might have had something to do with her change in attitude. Also, the two ended up mildly drunk, which was quite the accomplishment on Brian’s part. It would forever be a mystery how he got an archangel even a little drunk, much less drunk enough to start singing “Roll Over Beethoven” by Chuck Berry. Apparently “classic rock is where it’s at, you pathetic mortal worms”.  
And Michael and Lucifer picked a fight over their seating arrangements before the ceremony even started so the Doctor took up the God role and banished them to the time-out corner until all the cake was gone. They sulked together for the rest of the night, and then there was the “no, you can’t take back your wedding presents, and if you try I’ll ground you for another thousand years” incident.  
Basically, no one died, no one got possessed, and, regardless of Crowley’s attempts, no one sold their souls, so it was counted a success.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a figure sitting on the front stoop, small and drooped, shoulders hunched in the dark, like the entire universe weighed down on them. Dean knew the feeling and before he knew what he was doing, he opened the front door and the figure on the front stoop glanced over his shoulder and Dean saw the face of a God. In that moment he saw the stars and supernovae and black holes and the birth of everything and the death of everything. He wondered what God was doing sitting in the dark, out in the cold on some strangers front step, but he knew why, too. He understood the pain that comes when everything ends and everyone leaves and so he sat down next to this man God and bowed his own back like he could take some of the weight away and only glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes. And God spoke to him.  
“Be happy while you can because it all has to end sometime.”


End file.
